badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
It exists.
I wasn't thinking of telling anyone about this experience I had once, because I honestly didn't think it would change anything, but my friend said I should tell someone about this, so here's my experience. It was a cold winter evening in Finland, my little brother was sick, while my parents was out of town. I actually don't know why they would leave my brother and I home alone when it was almost christmas, but I was 17 at the moment, and my parents are quite often busy with their jobs. After checking on my brother, I got a notification on Discord, it was a friend request from my friend Sasha. I accepted the request and she asked how things went with me. I said it wasn't that great because my brother was having an intense fever, and I didn't know how to treat it. She asked to comme over to help me out, and I said it was ok for her to come over as I haven't been quite social for the last days. When Sasha came over, she asked if things were better with my brother. I said he finally fell asleep, wich she was glad to know. After a while, we decided to watch a movie because my parents wasn't home yet, and my brother wasn't awake. When we watched the movie, I got a notification on Discord, someone named 'Brother God' told me I should "Equal the odds". I asked who he was and how he knew my discord, he didn't respond back, so I just assumed he was just trying to scare me tho I wondered how he knew my Discord. After the movie was over, I went to check on my brother a last time before I went to sleep. I asked if Sasha wanted to stay the night because the weather started to build up. She decided to stay the night since she feels uneasy being out at night. When I woke up at the morning, Sasha wasn't around. I assumed that she had already left but forgot to tell me, so I went to check on my brother, he was still sleeping. I didn't bother waking him since he was possibly still unwell. I went downstairs to see someone standing by the window. I first believed it was my dad but remembered that my dad is shorter. He than turned his head against me and said "Why are you shocked? We both know that he can't be saved now". I then heard a scream from upstairs, I ran up to check on my brother. My brother was dying with blood coming from his nose. I emotionally attacked the guy and asked why and how he got into his house, but the guy replied to me "I am not the reason your brother is dying. He could have been saved if you'd equal the odds against the risk of life and death." I was confused of what he said and still wanted to attack him. Until I realised what he meant; I could have treated my brothers fever if I'd known it could turn into this. If I was more focused on it, it would possibly not be like this. I started to collapse to the floor, trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening. Then the guy said his name was Brother God, and told me that he knew this could happen and he told me that he's slowly fading. He then told me that in order to save him, I had to kill him, promising me that he would be reborn int a new life, but he woudn't be able to remember him. I took the choice to kill him to end his suffering. I now realised what he meant completely, Equal the Odds means to let go of things you love because you may see it again without knowing it. When my parents came home some minutes later, they saw me there alone. They asked why I stabbed my brother, and I replied "Sorry." This is my first story so don't judge, please.